


........ Us

by Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Series: Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied Mpreg, Lance is sad, M/M, Male Slash, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: Lance finds out why Hunk left him all those years ago, and why Hunk never told him about their son.Follow up to Me Plus You Equals





	........ Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Me Plus You Equals then this probably won't make a lot of sense. I recommend you go and do that first!

Our son. 

Those two words hit Lance just like a tonne of bricks. It didn’t make any sense at all, so why had Hunk even said it? Lance let out a choked sound as he stared at the child. 

He had just assumed it was just some cruel joke, that all of these little things that reminded him so much of himself, had been placed on this little boy just to cause Lance even more agony. But the more Lance looked the more he truly saw himself in the child's’ face. The shape of his nose, it was almost scarily like his own. And the way that tiny brow was creased, Lance had seen enough pictures of himself to know his brow did just the same when he was dreaming. 

“How….” Lance breathed out, placing a hand on his chest. 

He nearly missed Hunk’s sigh, as soft as it was, but Lance definitely heard it. That small noise was more than enough to grab Lance’s attention. 

Blue eyes met brown for just a second before Hunk looked away. 

“Space…. that’s the only real answer I have.” Hunk admitted, his voice still as quiet as a mouse. “Like I said, Coran saw the heartbeat and…. and we both assumed that it was some kind of parasyte. So I went to a hospital but it wasn’t just some parasyte, it was a fetus. An actual baby. I’ve spent a lot of time researching it, but it still could be anything. Radiation exposure, even exposure to quintessence.” 

Hunk must have been aware that he was rambling, but even if that was the case Lance noted that he didn’t seem to be slowing down. 

“All I know is that I…….. didn’t have a womb before we came to space, and now I do have one. It’s very strange……” 

Then Hunk looked up, their eyes met once again, and silence hung heavily in the air. 

Lance quickly broke eye contact, instead choosing to stare out at the stars as they passed them by, constellations that were starting to become normal despite how alien they’d always been. 

Of course that didn’t really answer any of Lance’s questions, it didn’t clear up anything, nor did it do anything to ease the ache in Lance’s heart. 

“You were pregnant, and you just left? Why the hell would you do that Hunk, what were you thinking?” Lance asked. 

Hunk bit his bottom lip, staring at the top of Kai’s head. “I wasn’t thinking….. All I knew is that I was so scared, and I felt so wrong.” He admitted. “I didn’t want the team thinking that I was some kind of freak of nature, and I knew that….. that I couldn’t just get rid of it either.” He whispered. 

Lance was very aware of the silence that once again seemed to stretch on, and his patience was starting to wear thin. He felt like a rubber band, tense, tight and ready to snap at any moment. But he refused to speak up, not yet. Because he knew that Hunk would snap first. 

“We were fighting a war Lance, I couldn’t have a baby whilst fighting Zarkon. I-I had to go.” 

Just as Lance had predicted, Hunk was already making up excuses. Of course these excuses really did make sense, and Lance knew that if the roles were reversed he would have done the same thing. Yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to calm down just yet. 

“That’s my son Hunk.” Lance said quickly. “My son…..you know how much I wanted to start a family. You just kept my own child away from me.” 

Lance heard Hunk sniffle, such a soft sound, as if he was really trying to keep Lance from hearing it. It hit Lance then, that Hunk wasn’t looking for pity, or for forgiveness. As Lance looked back at Hunk he saw those bright eyes, shining with tears that Hunk was refusing to shed. 

“I’m sorry Lance.” Those three words rang loudly in Lance’s head, and even though they meant nothing, he knew that they weren’t said with any hollow meaning. “I shouldn’t have kept you from him, even though I was so scared. I was being so selfish……” 

Another pause, longer than any of the silence’s that had reigned before it. 

“..... but you should know, I never kept you from him.” 

Lance’s felt his eyes widen as Hunk looked back up, no longer focusing solely on the boy held so lovingly in his arms. Those eyes were on Lance now, all of Hunk’s attention was on HIM. 

“I told him about you, I had pictures that I would show him. I knew…. I knew that you would love him, and I told him that. Every single day, I told him that you loved him just as much as I did. And every night he would ask for another story about you when he went to bed.” 

Lance was unsure when he started crying, but he was all too aware of the tears that were streaming down his cheeks now. “When he saw me…..when he called me papa, that wasn’t an accident was it?” 

Hunk shook his head so slowly that Lance almost didn’t see it, he was so hyper focused on everything else that was happening. 

In fact Lance was so stuck in his own head that he nearly missed the question Hunk asked.  
“Would you like to hold him?” 

Lance nodded as soon as the words had registered in his head. 

Transferring the sleeping boy from Hunk’s arms to Lance’s was a bit of a chore, especially since Lance did not want to wake him up. His fingers touched Hunk’s hand, the other’s skin just as warm and soft as Lance remembered it to be. 

That contact soon broke as Hunk moved away, leaving Lance with their son cradled in his arms. Kai was so small, but his weight on Lance’s lap felt normal and right. It felt as though Lance’s whole life had been leading up to this moment. 

Kai shifted slightly, his hand wrapping around Lance’s wrist as the boy settled down comfortably. His soft brown hair tickled Lance’s nose, but Lance found himself not caring. All that mattered to him was this moment, and he knew he would treasure it forever. 

As the castleship appeared in the distance Lance locked eyes with Hunk. They would figure this out, it would all be fine. Lance was sure of that.


End file.
